Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary
Antagonists |} The Subspace Emissary is a mode in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It's one of the main additions to the game, and according to the director will revolve around character development. It's basically a sidescrolling game in Brawl that includes short CGI films, bosses and original stages and enemies. The antagonist of the mode is the Ancient Minister and his Subspace Army, who plan to destroy the universe. The entire game focuses on the character's of the Nintendo universe and their quest to save the world. In each portion of the Subspace Emissary, you'll be able to control one of two specific characters. This mode is also playable in a co-op mode, where the second player will have to play as the character you didn't choose. Team-ups *Mario and Kirby *Mario and Pit *Kirby and Princess Peach or Princess Zelda *Link and Yoshi *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Diddy Kong and Fox McCloud *Meta Knight and Ice Climbers *Samus Aran and Pikachu Locations The locations found in this mode seem to take place in the world of Nintendo, though every so often you'll find unique areas as well. So far, locations based on the Kid Icarus and Donkey Kong games have been revealed, as well as many others whose games are unknown (if any). Boss battles will presumably take place in each of these worlds. So far, Petey Piranha has been seen as the first boss in the Arena, though it's possible that Rayquaza, a Pokémon, will be the boss of the jungle world. Story The story will, according to the director, revolve around character development. In the Subspace Emissary, all of the Nintendo protagonists will unite to take down an evil force unlike any before - the Subspace Army, which is headed by the Ancient Minister. This army plans to tear the world apart and feed subspace the land mass, and its the Nintendo casts' duty to stop them. The story begins with Mario and Kirby having a friendly fight. Mario ultimately wins, and Kirby turns into a trophy. Mario revives him and the two shake hands (note: this all takes place in the arena). Eventually, a large cloud appears over the stadium followed by Meta Knight's Halberd. After this, an army of Primid drop onto the stage as well as a bomb and a R.O.B. Squad, who were constructed to operate the bomb. The two R.O.B.s set the bomb's timer. Mario quickly runs in to deactivate the bomb, though gets blasted miles away by a cannon. By now Princess Peach and Zelda, who were merely observing the battle that took place before, attempted to fight the enemies, when suddenly Petey Piranha came in and trapped the two in cages. Kirby now has to fight Petey, who is the first boss in the game. He does so by attacking the cages that the princesses are in. By the end of the battle, one of the two princesses will be saved. By now Wario jumps into the stadium with some sort of cannon and blasts the other princess you didn't manage to save, thus turning her into a trophy. Kirby and the princess you do save then escape the stadium via a warpstar, and the entire stadium gets engulfed by the bomb. While on the warpstar, the two get shot down by the Halberd, and then crash onto the large ship. Fox McCloud then tries to come to the rescue by trying to shoot down the Halberd, only to be shot down himself. Fox's Arwing crashes into the ship, which causes Peach and Kirby to trip and fall off of it. CGI films Nintendo usually doesn't compose CGI films in their video games, and if they happen to do so, they reserve it for just on rare ocassions such as in the beginning of the game. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the developers have added tons of CGI films in the Subspace Emissary that showcase all of the characters in the game. It's unknown just how many will be featured in the final version.